Seven Years Ago
by starlight10013
Summary: "Was it really seven years ago? Did he really leave when I was eight? Man, I've gotten old." Squee's growing up all alone, feeling so miserable. How does he react when his old neighbor finally moves back into town?
1. The Unplanned Return of Nny

So yeah, I wrote another Fanfic. This is based off of a dream I had. Just quick: NO CANNON HERE. This isn't a love story, although I do agree I think of it as BRO-MANCE. So if you're lookingf for some smut, there's much on this website, but not here :P not for Johnny and Squee. ENJOY!~

* * *

SQUEE'S P.O.V

I rolled over in my bed about seven times before giving up on getting comfortable. My bed's hard. Like a giant piece of wood on my back. I sat up and quietly groaned.

Then I looked up at Shmee, who was sitting on my shelf, looking down at me. His little voice was running through my head. He didn't move, but I could hear every word he's said. And that's how its always been. "Shut up," I covered my ears with the sides of my pillow and shut my eyes tightly. But he didn't stop. He never does. He kept rambling on and on, telling me things I should do, people I should hurt. He wasn't always like this. He used to warn me. But I guess when you grow up, you have more responsibilities. Or so he says. And now I'm supposed to be different, when I really don't want to be."Please, Shmee!" I begged. "Just stop! Be quiet! Be quiet!" I tossed my pillow aside and stood up.

That's when I got a good look at myself in the mirror I had on my wall. I had never taken a lot of time to look at myself, but now I think I had finally seen myself as someone else would've seen me. I was pale. More pale than any other person I've seen before, it looked like I was a little sick. My hair was shaggy and my bangs were getting a little what stood out most are my eyes. They were giant and filled with fear, even when I felt calm.

But I started to think about why my eyes were so big...

When we first moved here, into this house. I didn't know what to expect, and now I'm glad I didn't. The whole town was awful and had a very gloomy feel to it. And though the house was normal, what happened in it wasn't. But that was all a long time ago. It doesn't happen anymore, thankfully.  
I walked over to the window. I stared out at the old abandoned house that used to belong to my neighbor. All the memories began to flow back. Each time he'd come into my room and...basically scare me. Now I know he never meant to, maybe he was just so twisted he didn't know how to comfort a child. He tried, that's all that mattered, right? I was ashamed to think I was actually starting to miss him. I didn't miss hearing the screams and blood-curling cries coming from next door, I just sorta missed my neighbor..

I guess Shmee could hear my thoughs, or knew what I was doing, because he started reminding me of all the awful things my neighbor did. I covered my ears again and stayed looking out the window, lost in thought. Was it really seven years ago? Did he really leave when I was eight? Man, I've gotten old.

Just then, I heard a loud BANG coming from the hallway.

My entire body froze, I could barely even breathe.

Shmee's tiny cackle rang through my head. He kept telling me to open the door to see what it is.  
Footsteps were heard. They echoed and went closer and closer towards my door. I cowered towards the window, really hoping I wouldn't fall out. The doorhandle jiggled rapidly. Then the door squeaked open slowly, taking my breath away completely.

There,standing in my doorway, was the one person in this world I never would've expected to see.  
Nny.

He was older now, it was noticable a little, and he let his hair grow back to the way it was before the antannae style. But he still wore stripes like he did so long ago. I couldn't even believe my eyes, I was so sure I was dreaming.

He cocked an eyebrow and stepped closer to me. "Who the fuck are you?" He said. I gulped and pressed my back onto the window. I pointed to myself.

"T-Todd...don't y-you remember?" I couldn't help it that my voice was trembling.

He stepped even closer to me, observing me carefully. "No.." he said. "Really?! Squeegee, is that you?" He walked right in front of me and poked my cheek a couple times. As if that would help. I whimpered, causing my throat to make a "squee" noise. His face lit up. "It is you! Wow, you grew up! How long was I gone? Hah, I thought you were some pervert who killed Squee and lived in his room!"

I was at a loss for words. Emotions were brewing around inside of me and I wasn't sure how to react to all of them.

"I expected little Squee sitting on his bed holding his teddy bear to be waiting for me..."

"It's been seven years..." I said. "I-I grew up.."

"Seven years?" He began looking around my room. It's been so long since he last saw it, it's changed a bit. Then he noticed Squee on my shelf. "The hell is that?!" He said loudly. "Seven years and you still have that THING?"

"W-Well I d-don't carry him around a-anymore..."

"Still!" He said. I hid my face in my hands and waited until he calmed down. It didn't take as long as I thought. He began pacing around the room, ignoring my fear. "I'm surprised your parents didn't make you throw it out yet. That little demon...little fucking demon.."

My body went numb at the mention of my parents. I stopped trembling, and just stared at him.

"How're they doing anyways? Did I blind your dad that night?" Nny went to reach for Shmee, but stopped and sighed. "You know, there was nothing personal on your dad. Well I mean..I guess..he kinda was telling you he hated you. Is that right? Damn I have a good memory...I don't like that color curtain you have. If I had the CHOICE, I would've hurt your mom, I've never liked her...waste of space..."

I began to slide down my wall and sat on the floor. I could barely keep up with what he was saying. Then he turned to me and noticed my stare. "What?" he asked. I held my knees to my chest.

"Nny...m-my mom's been dead for two years.."

There was an awkward silence. He was just staring at me, probably expecting me to tell him I was kidding. I continued to stare at him. It all still felt like a dream.

"God...I mean...well...sorry, I guess?" I knew he wasn't. Inside he was probably cheering. Nny shook his head and sighed. "How's your dad then? Did he at least take responsibility after she...y'know.."  
I couldn't even find the words to describe what happened. He seemed to get annoyed with my silence, I knew he was slightly impatient. My lower lip began to quiver slightly and I hid my face again.

"Squeegee?" Nny leaned down and tried to get a look at my face. "Todd?" I knew he was being serious when he used my real name. He brought himself down and sat on the floor in front of me. "C'mon, nothing could be that bad..."

My voice was muffled through my sleeves. "I-I found her...she was foaming from the m-mouth, a-and when I t-told dad, h-he blamed me. He locks himself...i-in his room everyday.." My eyes were filling with tears that I couldn't even stop. "I haven't s-seen him in about a year. He pretends...pretends I don't e-even exist!"

"No!" Johnny exclaimed loudly. "That's bullshit!" I didn't even bother to quiet him down, I knew Dad wouldn't come to check up on me. Tears soaked into my sleeves and I cried harder. It became more difficult to talk.

"A-And you'd think I'd be happy the kids at school don't p-pick on me anymore!...But now they just ignore me...i-it's like I'm invisible to everyone!"

"What about that little..kid? The AntiChrist and all?"

"H-He went off to be homeschooled. Take on t-the family business o-or something.."

"I can see that happening..."

I looked up and wiped my eyes, but more tears soon rolled out. Nny tilted his head. I knew he didn't know how to deal with a crying teenager and it made me feel a little guilty.

"T-This is pretty much the only real conversation I've had in..s-so long." I sniffled.

The next thing I did was completely out of my control. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He was shocked, of course, and jerked slightly.

"H-Hey...alright, I think- ok...um..let go-" His words were all very brief as he desperately tried to pry my arms off of him. But I wasn't ready to let go. My own tears were slipping onto his clothes. I could tell he was a little creeped out. But finally, he gave up and just sat there in my embrace.

"Why'd you have to go?!" I asked. Nny just sat there. He waited until I eventually let go of him to give me an answer.

"I had a lot of things to think about," said Nny with a calm tone. "It took a long time, obviously, but I do think in the longrun I helped myself..."

"Did you..stop killing people?"

"Pft- NO. I tried though. I just limited myself, " He replied. We paused again, being very quiet.

"Shmee...u-um, he's been telling me to kill people lately."

"God dammit!" Nny stood up and shot a death-glare towards the stuffed animal. "What is your problem?! Leave the kid alone!" Just then, his voice turned into a rage-filled scream. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HURT HIM!"

My jaw dropped when I heard him. The voice only lasted for a second, as he was soon normal again.

"So...have you? Killed anyone- I mean." he asked. I shook my head.

"I would never! I-It's too scary!" I blushed, a bit embarassed at the fact I sounded like such a kid. Nny's frown turned into a wicked grin, curling at the ends. Normally, I would've been scared...but seeing someone smile in my direction was so nice. No matter what kind of smile it was.

"Aww, really? I'm so proud of you! I knew you were better than that!" He sighed with relief and leaned back against a wall. "All these years I was so freaked out that you would turn into some kind of..MONSTER. This is a huge weight lifted right off my chest!"

I felt myself smile slightly hearing that he was proud of me.

"So where did you go anyways?"

"Dunno!" He piped up. I raised an eyebrow. "I mean- I just traveled around. To be honest, it all seems like some messed up dream. Just a big blur rushing around my head, giving me such a headache. I was calm for most of it. But some people piss me off no matter where I go. Can't be helped. But it was

pretty nice."  
"I-I'm glad to hear that.." I said.

"Well, I got some business to take care of!" Nny said, moving away from the wall. My eyes widened. He had to go already? "I did leave my house for seven years...some of the people in there didn't even last a DAY. And I need to do some spring cleaning! I'll be back, don't you worry!" Right before he went to leave, he grabbed Shmee off the wall forcefully and dug his claws into the fabric. He then threw the bear on the floor. I could tell by his expression he was pretty mad.

"Scratch that- I might have something else to do. Stress reliever and all...Well, bye!" And with that being said, he stormed out.


	2. I'll Search for You

So now we're on the second chapter, this is from Nny's point of view because I like to vary! I hope I fit his personality as best as I could.

* * *

JOHNNY'S

I stared down at the cracked skull in my hands. "It's a shame, really," I said to it. "I had something special planned for you. But I had to go. I hope you can forgive me." I threw the skull down on the floor and kicked it to the wall to make space for me to walk. My house was disgusting, like some sort of messed up graveyeard. Minus the graves, of course. I really didn't want to clear up this mess, but it had to be done if I was going to continue doing what I was doing. Walking through the maggot-infested hallways down into the basement levels had somehow calmed me down, because I didn't feel even a hint of rage by then.

The skeletons across my house taunted me as I passed by. Especially this one right by the top of the stairs! It was LAUGHING at me! The fucking nerve! I couldn't even tell if it was a man or woman- or what it was before the seven years of being dead. Why didn't I remember?!

I took one good look around my house before walking out the front door. I DID promise Squee I'd be back, and what kind of douchebag would I be if I didn't keep my promise? I could clean some other time, I had all the time in the world. In my head I was scolding myself for leaving such a mess behind in the first place. I walked nextdoor and went over to the younger boy's window, to pop in just like old times. Surprisingly enough, he did seem pretty happy to see me, so I figured bringing back a blast from his past would be good for him.

I went to open the window, but found it was locked. I raised an eyebrow and tried again, but it didn't budge an inch. "I thought I told him to leave his windows unlocked..." I groaned. In one quick motion, I slammed my boot through the window, watching the glass shatter all on the floor. I hopped in and looked around. Squee wasn't there. "Squeegee?! Hello hello?!" I spun around and stopped abruptly before I got dizzy. No sign of Squee anywhere. Granted, I didn't look very well. I ran off into the hallway. Still no sign of Squee. I was getting pretty ticked off and impatient. I heard clicking noises coming from the door at the end of the hall, and curiousity got the best of me, so I went in. Opening the door ever so slightly, I peeked in.

The only thing there was my neighbor's dad. Typing away on his computer. Each click of his keyboard built up a rage in my body, I twitched a couple of times. Then I began to look around the room, not for Squee, but for anything blunt. The only thing I could find was a book and I thought "why the hell not? Try something new!" I approached the man quietly, not wanting him to turn around and waste my time, then struck the back of his head powerfully with the book. He fell to the floor with a loud BANG, blood began to pool around his narrow little head. I leaned down and made sure he still had a pulse before dropping the book on his face and walking out.

"That was pretty anticlimactic!" I spoke quietly to myself as I made my way through the hall. "SQUEE?!" Hearing no response, I walked back into his room. But this time, I looked around.  
That's when I found the note on his pillow.

I picked it up, getting a tiny blood stain on the corner of it from my gloves. His writing was incredibley neat.

"Dear Nny, if you get to go away for so long, then so will I. Goodbye, Todd."

What's really bad is that the only thing I cared about was the fact he put Todd instead of Squee. I read through the note and rolled my eyes. Great. He ran away. It's a fucking dangerous world to be roaming around freely in. I know that from experience. And with his tiny build, he could get jumped within a heartbeat...or..worse. Dammit, I had to get him back FAST.

I dropped the note back on the pillow, then hopped back out of the broken window. But then I found a problem. Where the hell would he have possibly gone? He had no friends to run to besides me, and he wasn't in my house! Was he trying to leave the city? How was I supposed to find him.  
I wanted to kick myself for thinking so hard instead of actually going to look for him.

I ran back to my house and got in the car, pulling out of the driveway so recklessly I'm surprised I didn't crash into a mailbox! I had to completely shut off all thoughts if I wanted to get to him.

My car didn't go nearly as fast as I wanted it to. I drove to the closest place first, the drug store. I didn't have TIME to park like I was supposed to, so my car nearly went through the front doors, causing me to get frightened looks from the employee inside. I burst through the door of my car and tried to get in, but the store was already locked. I knocked loudly on the door, but the employee shook his head and pointed to the business hours posted on the door.

"Are you serious?! This is important!" I screamed through the door.

He just pointed at the hours again.

I'm not sure why I thought Squee was in there. Maybe he had locked himself in? Actually, I'm not sure. But I was so pissed when the employee denied me acess, even when he wasn't aware my neighbor was missing. With a growl, I kicked right through the glass doors, but didn't go in.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" The employee was so pale, it looked hilarious! Then, I realized he wasn't there, and shrugged. "IM A WINDOW KICKER...I GUESS!" And speedily, I went back into my car and drove off without buckling up.

I wasn't even paying attention to the road at this point, but looking down the streets to see where he went. Dammit Squee...He's lucky I care so much about him (God knows why) or else I'd just let him out in this town all by himself. Then I got to the nearest fast food chain I saw- Taco Smell. I remember Squee telling me once that he liked this place. But that was so long ago. Maybe he didn't anymore. I went inside and stomped through the front doors. He wasn't anywhere inside of the restaraunt, so I ran up to the front counter and stared down at the teen girl working. My voice was a little frantic. "Did some guy come through here? U-U'm he looks really skinny and pale- Big big eyes?"

"I haven't seen anyone like that," She popped her bubblegum right in my face, then went down to read a magazine. Impatiently, I snatched the magazine from her and tossed it over my shoulder.

"Is that the truth, or were you not even paying attention?" I snarled.

"Fuck you! Give that back!" She screeched.

"Was he here or not?! Answer me, dammit!" By now I had gotten the attention from everyone else in the restaraunt, though there weren't many this late at night.

"I'll call the manager!" She yelled back at me. I turned to the crowd.

"Mind your own business, Hear me?! GO BACK TO EATING YOUR DAMN TACOS!"

They were all pretty freaked out, so they all looked away from me. I turned my glare back to the little ignorant hussy behind the counter, who was returning a dirty look at me. I started imagining how great it'd be to slice her throat her bleed all over the floor.

But I had NO time to waste. I grabbed a couple of straws off of the counter, leaned forward and pierced them right through her skin- In her throat. She let out a deathly scream, reaching towards her neck. Luckily, I dodged the blood that sprayed forward. Very gracefully, I might add.

As I walked out the front door, I was stopped. A bulky man was in my way, glaring down at me. "Hey bub, you made my girl cry in there! She was scared of your little fucking argument with the tacogirl!"

"So?" I asked.

"You're gonna pay, freak!" He said. I went back to walking, only to hear him charge after me angrily. As quick as a cat, I stepped aside, and he ran right past me. A car driving down the street crashed right into him and ran over his unconscious body. I crossed my arms.

"I wanted to do that.." I muttered to myself. The driver was already gone before I could flip him off even. Begrudgingly, I stepped into my car and drove away.

Two kills and going nowhere, I couldn't think of any other places he could've gone.

Just then, I looked up. There, on the hill I had gone to many times, was a sillouhete of a teenage boy. Standing on the fence, looking down on the city.


	3. Pain and Suffering Alone

So here it is, the very last chapter to this fic! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed the ride! LOL. I love writing JTHM fanfics, I love this.

* * *

Squee's P.O.V

The city below me looked awfully busy, even at late hours of the night. I turned my head back to the hill and looked over at my bike that I had tossed over into a patch of grass. It was such a struggle riding my bike all the way up the hill, I'm amazed I did it, but now I was out of breath and tired.

From below, there was suddenly a lot more noise. A couple screams, and tires screeching, which I could've assumed meant there was an accident. I sighed and looked back down to the city. But I couldn't see anything that far down. Just the city lights and buildings.

I stood up and walked over to the creaky wooden fence right off the edge of the cliff. It looked like it could break at any time, I felt a little nervous. But when I looked back down to the bustling city, I knew nothing could make me more nervous than I've been in the past. Carefully and slowly, I stepped up onto the wooden panel. Now I was hovering over the whole city, no ledge to constrict me from falling, no one to stop me.

So there I stood for the longest time, keeping my grip firm but steady, and just watching over the city. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing or what I was going to do when I was done. Suddenly, the hill shook slightly, and a bright light was blindingly growing closer up the pathway. I clutched onto the wood for dear life, not sure whether I should be more scared of who was coming up, or the wood breaking in my grip. Up the hill came a worn down car with only one headlight. The car came to an abrupt stop, skidding slightly, and out popped Nny from the car door without waiting for the car to stop. My heart was racing so hard in my chest, it began to hurt. I felt a bit shakey up on the ledge.

"SQUEE, WHAT THE HELL!?" Yelled Nny. He was obviously tired too. His skin was covered in sweat and he was panting hard as he ran over to me. I was just so confused and angry..I didn't even notice...  
I didn't notice my hands slip off the edge.

The sensation of falling only lasted for a second, but it was the most terrifying second. Nny sprung forward and grabbed me, pulling me away from the cliff and tossing me to the ground. My back slammed onto the ground and I felt the pain spread up my spine. I winced and yelped, seeing Nny's angry glare directed at me. God knows what the murderous man could've done to me then. He could've hurt me more than just throwing me on the ground. I felt tears build up in my eyes. The mental and pyschical pain was too much.

"Don't you dare do that! Not after what I just went through to get to you! What were you thinking?!" Nny asked. I was horrified. Frantically, I got up and made a run for it. I didn't even think to get my bike at that point, which would've ended awful because the hill was so steep. The older man threw himself at me, pushing me back down onto the grass. He kept himself over me to ensure I wouldn't run again.  
Panic finally kicked in as I began to thrash and kick and squirm wildly like an animal caught in a trap under the man's grip. He pinned my legs down and held tightly onto my arms.

"Stop! L-Let me go!" I screamed as loud as I could. Tears were pouring from my eyes quickly, each bit of struggle forced more out from behind my eyes.

"Squee, calm the fuck down! Stop squirming!" Nny demanded. He had a lot of experience handling people trying to get away, so I knew I had no chance. "I'm not trying to hurt you, fucker, just calm down!" His voice was just as loud as mine was by then. I stopped screaming, but kept thrashing around. The pain from before was almost unbearable by now and it had spread throughout my whole body. That make the struggle 100 times worse.

Finally, I gave in. I couldn't put up a fight in the state I was in, and now I was crying from pain instead of fear. Nny loosened his grip on me and his expression softened just slightly. "See? Told you I wasn't gonna hurt you, you need to LISTEN. Now are you done throwing a little tantrum!?"

I nodded and took in a quivering breath. He didn't get off of me though. His weight hurt.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. I coughed quietly.

"I-I don't know- I-I just-" My voice was too strained and choked through tears. He raised an eyebrow, not letting up on the extra-weight he was putting on me.

"I-I can't do this, N-Nny! I don't w-wanna stay here, you left too so y-you shouldn't stop me!" I coughed again. This one hurt my throat badly. Nny sat up a bit, taking the pressure off my arms, and thought for a moment.

"That's different." he replied. "I'm a lot older and live on my own."

"W-Well I might as WELL live on my own." I croaked. "W-Who cares!?"

"Me."

My eyes widened, and I froze up. We both just stared at each other for a little while, he was almost confused that I was confused. "W-W-Why?" I asked.

"I've been asking myself that for a while now." Finally, he got off of me, and dusted the dirt and grime off of his black clothing. "And I think I finally have my answer...look at me, Squeegee. REALLY look at me. I grew up absolutely alone, and I know you don't want to be this way." For one moment, I felt all the pain just go away while I thought really hard. Thought about the future, what I could become, who I could turn into. I didn't like to think about it. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"W-What's the point? I-I'm still a-alone. All alone." I said. Now, I couldn't get up. All I did was lie on the dirty ground, letting the pain engulf me, looking up at the stars as grime got into my new scratches and tears made my face soaking wet.

"I'll have you know I'm not planning on leaving again, and as long as I'm here you won't be alone. Hell, I wouldn't leave you alone when you were 8, I won't start now."

I felt a bitter smile creep onto my face as I wiped off a couple more tears. Again, my heart was pounding in my chest like a giant drum. Joy, fear, nervousness, everything I could possibley be. How should I have reacted? I mean..I've never felt so wanted before.

So then he helped me up, chuckled and pulled bits of grass and twigs off me, then lead me to his car to drive back to the neighborhood. I groaned every few minutes or so and couldn't get comfortable, especially when the passanger's seat had no seatbelt. We pulled up to our street and I took a quick glance at my house. "I-I-" Speaking was hard now. "I- Don't wanna go back there,"

"Then where do you wanna go?" He asked. I shrugged. Nny took a look at me. "Well I mean you could sleep over...I'm sure I have a bed somewhere..."

I grinned again. But this time my eyelids drooped from extreme exhaustion and pain. I was drifting into a deep sleep so suddenly. But right before I comepletely went off, I attempted to squeak out, in a small voice.

"Heh...you're the best...Nny.."

* * *

That's the end! Hooray! Please leave reviews tellin me if you like it :) I'm kinda running out of inspiration for these fics too, but I always get random ideas. Have a good day~


End file.
